Kagome's Visit to the Victorian Manor
by funni neko
Summary: Kagome goes to visit her Brother Sebastion at the Manor. What Chaos could happen
1. Prologue

**Kagome's Visit to the Victorian Manor Prologue**

Sebastian was walking outside when he found a letter addressed to him. He was surprised and opened the letter, swiftly reading it.

Dear Sebastian, (I heard your new 'master' has named you this)

I'll be coming to visit you in about one week's time.

Love Kagome

Sebastian sighed as he walked back inside and began preparing for the day as well as getting ready to inform his young master that a guest will be arriving soon.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, so Mey-Rin answered, "Hello," she greeted to the beautiful, long haired woman.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higarashi, I'm here to meet with Ciel Phantomhive," Kagome said.

"Right this way," Mey-Rin lead the lady to the foyer where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting.

"Kagome thank you for coming," Sebastian said, motioning for her to sit down.

"I would be delighted to sit down, brother," Kagome said, shocking Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard who were behind the door eavesdropping

* * *

"Grell, you have a new mission," William told him, handing Grell his mission info.

"But I just got back," he whined, but a glare from William instantly silenced him. Grell looked over the mission info before smiling creepily.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this Prologue. Please give a big thanks to Anime-Angel-Seza! Please Review! Even now Click the button.**


	2. Chapter 1: Grell's Visit

**Kagome's Visit to the Victorian Manor Chapter 1: Grell's Visit**

Sebastian was serving his sister and Ciel some tea in the foyer.

"So, what is your true reason for visiting us?" Ciel asked taking a small sip from is tea.

"I can't just be coming to see how my darling older brother Sebastian is?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Like I would believ-."

The door slammed open and Grell walked into the room running towards Sebastian.

"Hello Bassy," Grell greeted him.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" Ceil asked shocked.

"I wanted to see Bassy before I will be sent on a mission for a couple of days," Grell said.

That is when he finally noticed that Kagome was sitting on the couch across from Ciel.

"Who is that?" Grell asked.

"I'm Kagome Higarashi, I'm Sebastian's younger sister," Kagome introduced herself.

"So you're (here's another example of words that sound similar but are spelled differently, 'your' and 'you're') Bassy's sister, your hair is so long and beautiful," Grell said, running his fingers through Kagome's hair.

Sebastian pulled Kagome close to his chest and glared at Grell. "Keep your hands off my sister," Sebastian growled.

Grell smiled before he walked away from the house.

"Well that was interesting," Ciel said as he continued to drink his tea.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this Prologue. Please give a big thanks to Anime-Angel-Seza! Please Review! Even now Click the button.**


	3. Chapter 2: Mission 1 Lost Girls Part 1

**Kagome's visit to the Victorian Manor Chapter 2: Mission 1 Lost Girls Part 1**

Ceil read the letter that he had just received from the Queen asking him to go on mission to investigate the disappearance of young men in the country side.

"May I accompany you, Ceil-sama?" Kagome asked.

"I know you will just follow if I say no so you may come," Ceil answered.

Sebastian smiled at his sister from the shadow as he prepared for their departure tomorrow and rearranged things for the others while they were gone.

* * *

"Bye Ceil, Sebastian," Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard waved goodbye to their master, and their friend who always says, 'I am one hell of a butler.'

Poking her head out, Kagome waved back to them. "Bye Kagome," they said in surprise that she was allowed to go.

Pluto whined unhappily as he watched Sebastian ride away and sat down.

"Sebastian what does it say?" Ceil asked, glancing over at his butler.

"Recently there have been kidnappings of young girls, between ages 10 and 15, but most of them are under the age of twelve," Sebastian informed him.

"Is there anything common between the girls that have been kidnapped?"

"No, except that they all attended a girl's party by the name of Claire McClure," Sebastian said.

"It seems like Claire had an accident during the party and is now in the hospital in a coma," Sebastian added.

"I see, could it be the parents?"

"No, her parents have been away since three months before the party and have yet to return."

"So, we have no possible suspects at this time, anyway, Sebastian get me a list of all the girls that went to the party."

"Right away my master," Sebastian said, jumping out of the carriage.

Turning around, Ceil noticed Kagome was smirking.

"What are you grinning about?' Ceil questioned her.

"Nothing Ceil-sama, it's just you are keeping a good hold of my brother."

Ceil looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You keep my brother close to you; not letting him leave your sight. You act like he is your husband," Ceil blushed furiously before glaring at Kagome.

The carriage slowly came to a stop where the last victim was seen. Kagome and Ceil went over to the crime scene. Quickly Ceil glanced over the place and saw the caretakers of the young girl crying as police talked to them. Ceil walked over to them.

"Madam, I am truly sorry for what happened to your daughter, but may I ask you a couple of questions?" Ceil asked them as Kagome stood right behind him.

"You may," the caretakers said.

"Do you recall a party she may have attended?" Ceil asked.

"Yes, sir our daughter went to a Ms. McClure's party and before the party ended Claire fell down the stars and hit her head. She never woke so they said she's in a coma," the caretakers informed them.

"Do you know the cause of how she fell?" Kagome asked.

"No, only that the butlers and maids heard a scream before rushing to the find girl on the floor," the caretaker said.

"I see thank you for your time," Ceil said walking back towards the carriage.

Kagome and Ceil both knew the way they could figure out who kidnapped the girls; they would need to know what happened to the McClure girl. Ceil sighed as he entered the carriage before they headed towards their hotel room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this Prologue. Please give a big thanks to Anime-Angel-Seza! Please Review! Even now Click the button.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mission 1 Lost Girls Part 2

**Kagome's Visit to the Victorian Manor  
Chapter 3: Mission 1: Lost girls Part 2**

"Hey Ceil, what do you think of my brother?" Kagome asked gazing at the young boy in front of him. "He is a remarkable Servant." Ceil responded. "I see." Kagome said looking out of the carriage window as the carriage came to a stop in front of the hotel.

"Why do you want to know?" Ceil asked to find that the Carriage was empty once he looked over at Kagome empty seat. "Damn demons." Ceil growled as he got up and walked into the hotel to see that Kagome was already at the Reception Desk getting their rooms.

"Come on slowpoke." Kagome said as their luggage was carried up the stairs by the bellhop. They walked up the stairs to their rooms. Kagome went inside first while Ciel gave the bellhop a tip.

Ceil walked over to the bed and crawled into the bed before completely blacking out.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she felt someone shaking her shoulder to see her brother hovering above her. "What is it Sebastion?" Kagome asked as she sat up and looked over at him. "We found some clues so you need to wake up." Sebastion whisphered to her as she sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes, while Sebastion walked over to wake up his mster to wake him up as well.

Once everyone was dressed and ate something, Sebastion began expaining what he uncovered.

"It seems that every upducted girl came from this academy..." Sebastion said laying down a photograph with a school on it. "Its called Perston Academy for Gifted young girls."

"That Lizzie's school." Ciel said

"Yes indeed she was the Classmate of the two current girls that got kidnapped in the plast several weeks."

"So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"Easy, Were going undercover into the school."

"You don't mean that..." Ciel started paling slightly. "Yes it does young Master." Sebastion said smirking evilly. Kagome watched the two in wonder what on earth were they talking about.

* * *

"Why the hell does it always have to involve these bloody dresses." Ciel spat as he moved his extinsion out of his face. "Oh now Madame you must not use such language." Sebastion said as he was dressed up as a scholar as they entered the carriage. "Oh shut uo." Ciel said as he lifted up his navy blue victorian dress as he walked into the Carriage. Kagome sighed as she to was wearing the Navy blue victorian dress that was the school uniform.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review.**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Guest: Sorry for having it be short I might unite these two chapter later to make it one long one.**


	5. Chapter 4: Enrolling into School

**Kagome's visit to the Victorian Manor**

**Chapter 4:Enrolling into School**

"Why does it always involve me in a bloody dress?" Ciel growled as he pulled at the navy blue Victorian dress.

His hair had wavy extensions in it making his hair appear that it touched his mid-back. Kagome was wearing a satin black dress with a white sash going across her midsection and her hair was pulled back into a bun. Sebastian was wearing a traditional black suit and his hair was pulled back into place.

"Now, now mistress calm down," Sebastian said as the carriage came to stop in front of the School and he exited first holding the door open for Kagome and Ciel.

Once they were outside, Ciel instantly felt everyone's eyes on them. Kagome wrapped her arm around his smaller one as they began to walk away heading to the office for their meeting.

Sebastian and Kagome playing the roles of Ciel's caregivers, they went inside to meet with the Head mistress and he waited outside patiently. Girls stared at him intently as they entered the office if they were late or their parents were coming to pick them up. Ciel growled in annoyance as he felt someone sit down next to him and tapped his shoulder.

Ceil sighed at how persistent this person was at trying to gain his attention. Once Ciel turned around he saw a blonde girl with sky blue eyes, her hair was pulled back into two pigtails, she was wearing a purple Victorian dress and there was a white crest just above her heart. "Alois..." Ciel said lowly, he spotted Claude behind Alois who was staring intently at him.

"How have you been Ciel? I've been great," Alois said as he turned to see Claude staring at Ciel.

Clenching his hand in fury Alois chucked his bag at Claude, smacking him square in the face. "Sorry Claude, my hand slipped," Alois said waving his hand dismissively.

"It's quite alright, your highness," Claude said as he picked up Alois' bag and held it out for him to take.

"It's been nice talking to you again Ciel, but I must go to class," Alois said, taking his bag and began to walk into the school, leaving Claude and Ciel there in the office.

Not long after Alois left, Sebastian and Kagome came out of the Head Mistress' office. Sebastian held a steady glare with Claude as they approached them. "Hello Sebastian," Claude greeted.

"Claude..." Sebastian replied.

"Now, brother, Cousin Claude, no fighting," Kagome said, Claude finally realized who she was and smiled slightly.

"Kagome, it's a pleasure to see you as well," Claude said.

Ciel stared at the interactions of both sides. "I'm sorry, we must bid you farewell, our young mistress has class in the morning," Sebastian said, helping Ciel to his feet before they started to walk away.

"Farewell Sebastian, Kagome, and young Phantomhive," Claude said as they walked passed him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this Prologue. Please give a big thanks to Anime-Angel-Seza! Please Review! Even now Click the button.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**Heieisbest**


	6. Chapter 5: Invitation

**Kagome's Visit to the Victorian Manor**

**Chapter 6: Information**

Ciel sighed. He was wearing a light blue Victorian dress with white lacing and ruffles at the bottom, there were small blue heels to match. He, Kagome, and Sebastian sat in a carriage heading towards the Trancy Manor.

"My Lord?" Sebastian called, snapping Ciel from his trance.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked, looking over at his demon butler.

"Remember to be careful; you are walking into the nest of the spiders," Sebastian said with distaste.

"I will," Ciel said as they approached the Trancy manor.

Sebastian quickly opened the door letting Ceil out of the carriage along with Kagome. "I will return in the morning to pick you up," Sebastian said. He waited for Claude to open the door to let his master and his sister inside, before he left the Trancy estate.

Ceil and Kagome were guided into the foyer where all the other girls were waiting.

"Claire, Kagome, I'm so glad that you were able to make it," Alois said running over to give Ciel a hug in which he returned.

"Are all the girls coming for the party here?" Ciel asked as they were still hugging.

"There are all here except the ones that are missing,"Alois said before he pulled away from Ciel.

"Everyone lets head up to my room where we will be staying," Allie announced as she lead them upstairs to the room.

It was covered with stuffed animals, a gaint King sized bed, and on the table were drinks and sweets.

Ceil and Lisa walked over to the bed and lay down. "Lisa, if you don't mind me asking, what happened at the last slumber party everyone went to?" Ciel asked slyly.

"Ohh... Ok but you must promise not to tell anyone. At the last slumber party a girl, Maria, thought she heard something fall from upstairs and went to go check it out. No one knows what happened after that, but about thirty minutes later, we heard a scream. So we rushed out to see Maria falling from the top of the staircase," Lisa told him.

"Did anyone see what happened?"Ciel asked acting like he was shocked.

"Yeah, it's a rumor that two of the three girls who saw what happened got kidnapped," Lisa said.

"Who is the third girl?" Ceil asked.

"Sara Summers," Lisa said pointing to the girl who was playing next to Alois.

She had short black hair and was wearing a white dress.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!. Please Review Thank you Lovely Beta Anime-Angel-Seza! XD**

**Thank you Reviewing**

**Fluffy is amazing: Thank you for reviewing**


	7. Chapter 6: Information

**Kagome's Visit to the Victorian Manor**

**Chapter 6: Information**

Ciel sighed. He was wearing a light blue Victorian dress with white lacing and ruffles at the bottom, there were small blue heels to match. He, Kagome, and Sebastian sat in a carriage heading towards the Trancy Manor.

"My Lord?" Sebastian called, snapping Ciel from his trance.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked, looking over at his demon butler.

"Remember to be careful; you are walking into the nest of the spiders," Sebastian said with distaste.

"I will," Ciel said as they approached the Trancy manor.

Sebastian quickly opened the door letting Ceil out of the carriage along with Kagome. "I will return in the morning to pick you up," Sebastian said. He waited for Claude to open the door to let his master and his sister inside, before he left the Trancy estate.

Ceil and Kagome were guided into the foyer where all the other girls were waiting.

"Claire, Kagome, I'm so glad that you were able to make it," Alois said running over to give Ciel a hug in which he returned.

"Are all the girls coming for the party here?" Ciel asked as they were still hugging.

"There are all here except the ones that are missing,"Alois said before he pulled away from Ciel.

"Everyone lets head up to my room where we will be staying," Allie announced as she lead them upstairs to the room.

It was covered with stuffed animals, a gaint King sized bed, and on the table were drinks and sweets.

Ceil and Lisa walked over to the bed and lay down. "Lisa, if you don't mind me asking, what happened at the last slumber party everyone went to?" Ciel asked slyly.

"Ohh... Ok but you must promise not to tell anyone. At the last slumber party a girl, Maria, thought she heard something fall from upstairs and went to go check it out. No one knows what happened after that, but about thirty minutes later, we heard a scream. So we rushed out to see Maria falling from the top of the staircase," Lisa told him.

"Did anyone see what happened?"Ciel asked acting like he was shocked.

"Yeah, it's a rumor that two of the three girls who saw what happened got kidnapped," Lisa said.

"Who is the third girl?" Ceil asked.

"Sara Summers," Lisa said pointing to the girl who was playing next to Alois.

She had short black hair and was wearing a white dress.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!. Please Review Thank you Lovely Beta Anime-Angel-Seza! XD**

**Thank you Reviewing**

**Fluffy is amazing: Thank you for reviewing**


	8. Chapter 7: What In Blazes!

**Kagome's visit to the Victorian Manor**

**Chapter 7: What In Blazes**

"Look how times flies, well it times to go see how Bassy is doing?" Grell said cheerfully as he submitted his latest report and started to head out on their next mission.

* * *

"So how exactly do we plan to get Maria to talk to you?" Kagome asked, looking over at Ciel who was sipping green tea.

"Simple, so I have invited Maria over for tea today, so I can talk to her alone meanwhile either you or Sebastian will head over to the victim's house to talk to her father about what happen and whoever doesn't go will have to stall Elizabeth." Ciel explained before taking another sip of his tea.

"I will handle Lady Elizabeth." Kagome insisted as Ciel raised an eyebrow at her excitement.

"Alright then Sebastian after you take care of preparations for this afternoon, make haste to the victim's house understood?" Ciel asked, looking over at his demon butler.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian said, smiling contently.

"Ceil where are you?!" Elizabeth yelled as she entered the Phantomhive manor.

"Lady Elizabeth, it's pleasure to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said, approaching the young girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, do you know where I can find Ciel?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Kagome.

"I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth unfortunately Ciel is away on business but he will be back before dinner time so he wishes for you to wait here for him." Kagome told her.

Elizabeth pouted before nodding her head and allowing Kagome to lead her away when there was a knock on the door.

"Elizasbeth will you please wait here for while I go get there?" Kagome asked.

"Gladly." Lizzy said.

Kagome walked out of the foyer and headed to the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's me." Grell said as Kagome open the door.

"It's mme." Grell said as Kagome open the door.

"I'm sorry my brother not here right now." Kagome told him as he looked as he looked at Grell who was eyeballing her.

"Uou don't look like Bassy and women are usually not my type but I will make an exception." Grell said as he gave Kagome a smile causing her to blush.

"Well since Bassy's not here yet I might as well stay with you." Grell said, walking in the manor.

"Alright then, this way." Kagome said, leading Grell into the foyer where Elizabeth was waiting.

* * *

"Maria, I'm so happy you made it here." Claire said, approaching the girl giving her a hug before guiding her the table where the tea and cookies awaited for them.

"No, it's pleasure to be invited to the Phantomhive manor." Maria said as she took a seat across from Claire.

"Maria, I heard an interesting rumor is it true you saw the person who Ms. McClaire in a coma?" Claire said looking over at Maria that had stiffened slightly.

"I see." Maria said, setting down her tea.

"I'm not crazy you know I know what I saw." Maria said firmly looking up at Ciel with a wavering determination.

"How are you so sure?" Ciel asked her.

"I noticed something every time a girl was kidnapped it usually came from when the other Claire came to another girls sleepover and father would come to pick her up early as well with ever girl who recently hoy raped knew the McClaire family." Maria told Claire.

"How are you sure of this?" Ciel questioned once more.

"My brother is private detective on this case and I have been pieces the parts together but I don't get why Mr. McClaire would do that do his daughter though." Maria said.

"I see." Claire said.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay." Maria said as Ciel nodded his head in agreement.

They finished their tea and cookies before Ciel lead Maria back down the stairs to her die before he went back up to his room.

"Young master." Sebastian said, startling Ciel.

"What is it Sebastian." Ciel said as his butler entered the room as he pulled off the dress and the girly clothing on him.

"Dinner is nearly ready and I have a confession from that McClaire's father about the kidnapping and the rapes." Sebastian informed him.

"Where the kidnapped girls returned to their homes?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes they were young master." Sebastian said as he began to undress Ciel.

Once this was done they both headed to the foyer. Sebastian opened the door to see Finny juggling the furniture, Merlin and Elizabeth were having a pillow fight, Bart was smoking near the window, and Kagome and Grell were making out on the floor. Sebastian instantly made his way to his sister and ripping the two apart.

"Oh hey brother." Kagome said in an uneasy voice.

Sebastian looked at Kagome before glaring at Grell.

"What the blazes is going on?!" Ciel yelled as every one stopped what they doing and looked over at Ciel who was fuming.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!. Please Review Thank you Lovely Beta Anime-Angel-Seza! XD**

**Thank you Reviewing**

**Fluffy is amazing: Thank you for reviewing**


	9. Chapter 8: Mission 2: Mother killer

**Kagome's Visit To The Victorian Manor  
**

**Chapter 8: Mission 2: Mother Kill Part 1 **

"My lord we have a letter from the Queen." Sebastion, said handing Ceil the letter. Ceil grabbed the letter and opened it up.

Dear Ceil Phantomhive,

There has been suspicious murders that all involve a killing of mothers with young children. My darling 'CAT' mother was the years ago and i Hope to put her mother killer behind bars.

Love the Queen

"Who is the CAT?" Ceil pondered as Sebastion poured him some grey tea. Kagome sighed as she looked at her brother obsession then at Grell who was sitting next to her sipping his own tea.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!. Please Review Thank you Lovely Beta Anime-Angel-Seza! XD**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Thank you Reviewing**

**Fluffy is amazing: Thank you for reviewing**


	10. Chapter 9: Mother Killer part 2

**Kagome's Visit To The Victorian Manor  
**

**Chapter 9:Mother Kill Part 2  
**

"Have you found the where about of the 'cat' Sebastian?" Ceil asked as he slipped some of his earl grey tea.

"Yes I have young master we gave a audience with her two days from the morrow." Sebastian told him.

"I see." Ceil replied.

"Bassy, lets play." Grell said as he glomped onto Sebastian.

"Get away from me, please." Sebastian told him as he pushed Grell away and glared him as Kagome laugh.

"Come on Grell I want to show you something." Kagome said as she took a hold of Grell's hand and began to pull him out the doors.

"Kagome!" Sebastian called out for his sister but she only sent ice daggers at him.

"Come on now." Kahome said, yanking Grell up and the stairwell to go up to the roof.

"Why are we on the roof Kaggie?" Grell asked as they watched the sunset.

"This..." Kagome said as she took a positioned as if she drew an arrow and shot it out.

Grell stared as he watched Kagome shoot a piece of her spirit away.

"That's my spirit arrow." Kagome told him before she walked back into the manor.

* * *

They approached the Johnson manor that was decorated with tons of flows and small statues of cats. As they approached of the front door Sebastian, Grell were dressed as butlers while Kagome as a maid. They got out of carriage to see a maid with blood red hair, honey gold eyes, and was wearing a black kimono with white cherry blossoms.

"My name is Scarlet, I will be taking you to see Mistress Alexandra." Scarlet said as she led them into the house.

They walked through grand parlor into the hallway where paintings everywhere. Another maid rounded the corner who was wearing the smae clothes but this maid had black hair and emblem green eyes.

"Jasmine is mistress of Alexandra's study?" Scarlet asked the maid.

"Yes, she is Scarlet, she with Ruby." Jasmine said as she went down the hall.

"Come on shall we." Scarlet said as they headed to Alexandra's study.

They continued to walk further through the hall when they approached the door with a white cat on door.

"Mistress Alexandra, you guest has arrived." Scarlet said as she gave a light knock on on door.

"Come in." The voice said from the inside the room.

Scarlet opened the door allowing the guest to enter. Firs thing they noticed were the two maid's, one had sapphire eyes, she was wearing a white kimono with sapphire lotus on it and was on left side of desk. The second maid has auburn hair with auburn eyes, she wore a black kimono with ruby red lotus flowers on it and stood by the right side of desk

Then they looked at the teenage girl that was around fifteen years old who had long black hair and golden eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet the Queen's dog, Ciel Phantomhive." Alexandra said as she gave him a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ciel said stepping forward to shake Akexandra's hand.

"These are my maids Sapphire," gesturing to one in white kimono, "And this is Ruby."

"This is my headmaid Kagome Higurashi." Ciel said causing Alexandra to gasp.

"Kagome." Alexandra called out.

"Alex?" Kagome said unsurely.

"Yes, it me it nice to see you again." Alex said.

"Likewise." Kagome said.

Ciel took a deep breath and turned to introduced his butlers.

"This is my butler Sebastian and Grell ." Ciel said.

"It's nice to meet you two." Alex said before turning her attention to Scarlet.

"Scarlet can you show them to their rooms?" Alex asked.

When suddenly the door came opening.

"No let me and Rosalyn do it!" A girl with violet hair and eyes wearing a white kimono as she hold on to the other girl who had white hair and rose pink eyes who was also wearing a kimono but hers was black that had pink rose for a desgom.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!. Please Review Thank you Lovely Beta Anime-Angel-Seza! XD**


End file.
